A Letter From 'G'
by Olivtreea
Summary: Meliodas, a detective for the FBI, finds himself with supervising the new intern, Elizabeth Liones. With a new murder case that took place at the Boar Hat Bar, these two must find out who committed the crime. With love, murder, and dark secrets lurking around the corner, Meliodas and his team of detectives must get to the bottom of the case before time runs out!


**Hello everybody! Welcome to the first chapter of A Letter From 'G' ! Please be advised that this story does contain some foul language, and a little bit of ecchi. (As you would imagine from the character Meliodas and how he treats Elizabeth). Nonetheless, please enjoy my story, and I hope you like it!**

"It's a shame, really" sighed the manager. "I never thought my bar would end up being the next Gacy Crawl Space." She shook her head in disappointment. Her long black hair covered her shoulders and neck, and her fair skin glowed in the dark atmosphere of the bar. She crossed her arms and leaned up against an old looking bar stool. Her yellow eyes darted around the room, looking at the policemen who were taking pictures of the crime scene. The rather short detective took out a small notebook and pen and started to scribble on the page. He wore a black vest overtop a white button up shirt. His red tie was loosely tied around his neck, just barely enough to be called 'tied'. His baggy white pants looked like they belonged on a genie. His green eyes were nice to look at, and compleated his baby face. "You said your name was Merlin, correct?" He said with his eyes still glued to his notepad. The young manager nodded her head. "Come to think of it, you never introduced yourself. Rather selfish of you, Mr. Detective." She asked the yellow haired man beside her. She had a slight smirk on her face, the kind where you can tell she was messing with you. The young man looked up and locked eyes with the manager. "Detective Meliodas." he answered with a smile. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner." Merlin shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head back, looking at the ceiling. A few brown spots were scattered on the ceiling. No one knew what was the cause of them, not even Merlin. The bar was a rather small one, just enough for four round tables, a billiards board table, and a long, rectangular front bar. There were neon bar signs surrounding the walls, promoting their beers on tap, amongst other things. The green carpet somehow matched the wood planked covered walls. All the bar stools were torn and mismatched. Various half filled bottles were behind the bar, and by the looks of it, they were all cheap knock off brands. Behind the bar was a wooden sign that read 'BOAR HAT'. A moment passed, and Merlin shot her head back up and looked irritated at Meliodas. "So, how much longer is this gonna take? I got delivery coming in an hour, and if your boys arn't gonna help me unpack, I'd appreci-" "I got it, I got it." Meliodas interrupted her, waving his hand in the air. He slammed his notepad shut and put it back in his pocket. "We'll get out of your hair. Although, I might be seeing more of you, Miss Merlin." he said with a grin. "I wouldn't mind that one bit, Detective Meliodas" she chuckled. Meliodas gave a slight nod and turned to his team. "Let's wrap it up!" he shouted.

Meliodas closed the door to his black, Dodge Charger and let out a small breath of relief. This week was rough. Missions and piles of paperwork never seemed to disappear. He needed a break, and never seemed to get one. Nevertheless, he needed to put on a smile, 'fake it 'till you make it' rang through his head. He couldn't mess this up. Lord knows what would happen to him. Meliodas shook his head to snap out of it. He needed to keep up this persona for as long as 'he' needed. He checked his phone to see if anyone had sent him any new messages. Nothing. He shrugged, and just as he was about to put the car in drive, 'DING!'. He hit his head against the headrest. "Every friggin' time" he muttered to himself. He glanced down at his phone, and saw that the lab had messaged him. 'URGENT! COME NOW!' As Meliodas was about to send a thumbs up, another message popped up. 'BRING ME A COFFEE TOO. PLEASE - K.' He couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. He switch gears, and drove to the nearest Moonbucks.

A small man with orange hair greeted Detective Meliodas at the front door. Meliodas waved at him, and with no response from the young forensic lab tech, he held out the Cappuccino. "Thanks." the lab worker said, paying no attention to the detetive, and looked down at his watch. "You're late Meliodas. I sent you that message twenty three minutes ago." He tapped his foot against the cement. "King, buddy, I had to go to Moonbucks. I got you a Cappuccino. It cost me-" "Mm-hm." King interrupted. He waved Meliodas into the Lab. The two walked down the long, brightly lit hallway. A long, awkward pause grew longer and longer with every footstep they took. King was taller than Meliodas, maybe by a couple of inches, and somehow had even more of a baby face then him. His pants stood just above his ankles, exposing a small bear tattoo on his left leg. He wasn't much of a talker, which made him all the more mysterious. He was friendly though (as far as Meliodas could tell). King swiped his ID card against an electronic pad that unlocked a big, heavy white door labeled 'AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY'.

"So, uh. How you holding up?"

"You know, ordinary"

"King, I'm honestly not sure if you should be working this case, I

mean, Helbram was a close friend and I-"

King stopped in his tracts and kept his eyes before him. His fist clencth up and began to shake. Kings voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "I'm gonna do everything that I can to find this son of a bitch. I have to… I have to…" Meliodas placed a hand on King's shoulder. King quickly shrugged him off and regained his composure. He kept walking forward as quietly as he was before.

King grabbed a clipboard that was hanging from the door, and flipped a couple pages around until he found the right one. Meliodas respectfully watched as King pulled the white, cotton sheet off the body and placed it on a nearby tray. The body was filled with multiple stab wounds, bruises and cuts. Meliodas had to look away for a moment to summon up the courage to gaze upon the dead body. He took a deep breath and took a couple steps forward. King began to read off his paper. "Victim sixteen, Helbram G. Cause of death, blood loss due to a total of thirty four stab wounds across his chest and abdomen." Meliodas looked at King, with a curious look. "King, we already know this. Why did you bring me here? Really?" King shyly looked away for a second, and reached into his lab coat pocket. He handed Meliodas a piece of worn paper, with a few drops of blood scattered across the page. Meliodas, weary of it at first, took the paper and opened it. Meliodas' eyes grew wide, and shot back up to meet King's. "Where did you find this?" "In his backside right pocket. The paramedics must've not noticed it." King stated as he placed the clipboard back on its hook. Meliodas reached into his pocket and pulled out an evidence baggie. He placed the paper inside, and carefully sealed the bag. "No one must know that I gave you that paper. I don't want anyone to trace that thing back to me, you hear? Nobody." Meliodas nodded his head and stuck the paper in the inside of his vest pocket. "Thank you, King." Meliodas said as he left the room, leaving King alone with Helbram's dead body.

Meliodas opened the front door to the precinct and stopped by reception. "Anything happen while I was gone sweet Liz?" He joked at the receptionist. The young, pink haired girl rolled her eyes and cracked a smile. "Nothing special" she said, getting back to her work. Her hair was in a shape of a bob, and her bangs cover the right side of your face. Her icy blue eyes could pierce through any man's heart. "Oh," She started. "The new girl is here though. She should be waiting for you at your office." "New girl?" Meliodas asked. "When did we approve of getting a new girl?" The young receptionist look up at Meliodas in disbelief. "Seriously? Chief Gilthunder asked if you wanted an intern, and you said no way, then he showed you a picture of her, then you agreed right away. As I remember, you were crazy about her chest. 'The biggest you've ever seen!' You seriously don't remember?" Meliodas shook his head. She sighed and went back to her computer. "Anyway, she's waiting for you at your office." The yellow haired detective smiled and tapped a little tune on her desk as he walked away, still facing her. "Thanks my sexy Liz!" Meliodas chimed at the receptionist. Liz giggled and waved Meliodas goodbye. As he walked down the gray hallway to his office, he hummed a little tune to himself, avoiding the cold stares from his colleagues. He walked with a manor of confidence, or heroism if you would. He rested his hands behind his head, letting his footsteps do the talking for him. For his size, he should have nothing to be proud of, but he seemed as though he did. As he turned the corner, he noticed a rather tall, young girl with silver hair sitting outside his office. She was wearing a pink button up shirt with a purple bow tied around her shirt collar. The skirt was rather short, but Meliodas didn't seem to mind. He placed his hands in his pockets and puffed out his chest. (First impressions matters, you know.) He walked up to her and even though she was sitting down, Meliodas still had to lift his head somewhat to meet eyes with her. "Hey!" Meliodas grinned at the young lady. "You my new intern?" The young lady, in surprise, stood up immediately and reached out for his hand. "Yes sir! My name is Elizabeth Liones, thank you for taking me!" The yellow haired detective smiled grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

Meliodas sat down in his chair, and asked for Elizabeth to sit down as well. The young lady noticed there were tons of little trinkets on top of his desk. Mini figurines of dragons, a little pig teddy, and a few shot glasses that look they were all collected from various locations. His office was rather normal looking for a man like Meliodas. His walls were covered in certificates, medals, and pictures of him receiving awards from important people, including the president. His office setup was that so he could recieve four or more company and could seat them all. Two love seats and a coffee table was in the middle of the room, and his desk was just beyond that. His chair was made of leather, and was propped up so he could make himself appear the same height as his guests. Meliodas was rummaging through his desk, looking for something that seemed somewhat important.

"Shit."

"What's wrong sir Meliodas?"

"I can't find the thing…"

"'Thing', sir?"

Meliodas continued to search throughout his desk, throwing paper all around the room. He eventually got down from his chair and walked around to where Elizabeth was sitting. Gesturing for her to get up, Elizabeth stood up and stepped aside. He started at her for a moment and suddenly reached behind her. Startled, Elizabeth froze in place, terrified of what was going to happen next. She felt Meliodas' hand slide down her spine, and stop just below her hip bone. Meliodas leaned in and pressed his check against Elizabeth's cheek, which was now red hot. Her hands began to tremble, and her breath became faster with every exhale. Meliodas took his other hand and placed it around her chest, and slowly crept up to the nape of her neck. He ran his fingers through her hair, and slid his hand behind her ear. Elizabeth's legs began to tremble, and began to feel lightheaded. Meliodas licked his lips and blew a small gust of wind into her ear. "Sir Melioda-" "Found it!" Meliodas took a step back and showed her a small black leather folder. He grinned and held it out for her to take. Elizabeth, still short of breath, slowly took the gift from her superior. She held what seemed to be a wallet, and looked to Meliodas for assurance. He nodded his head with a big smile reaching from ear to ear. Hesitantly, Elizabeth opened the wallet, and she immediately started to tear up. A large, gold FBI badge glistened in Elizabeth's eyes. On the opposite side, a delicate piece of paper read; 'SPECIAL DETECTIVE LIONES'. Elizabeth covered her face in happiness and squealed just softly enough for Meliodas to hear. "Welcome to the FBI, Detective Liones! I hope we work well together!" beamed Meliodas.


End file.
